


Dancing in the Dark

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Newt, Fingering, Jealous Newt, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi Public Sex, Smut, Top Percival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Newt and Percival are invited to a Ministry party by Theseus but when Percival is hit on by several Ministry workers, Newt finds himself jealous, Percival knows just how to handle him though.





	Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say other than thank you to JKRowling and WB for creating these wonderful characters.

“Theseus has invited us to the Ministry of Magic’s Holiday ball,” Newt said with a smile.

“Oh?” Percival didn’t seem particularly convinced. “Sure this isn’t some ploy to get us in his territory so he can break my nose again for daring to ‘deflower his little brother’?”

“Per-cy,” Newt whined. Percival couldn’t help but smile at that. “I know he can be, a bit much.”

“Understatement.”

“But he means well. He’s all I’ve had for a long while so naturally he’s a bit overprotective.”

Percival sighed, wrapping his arms around Newt’s waist, burying his face in his neck. “How can I possibly say no to you?” he asked, shaking his head.

Newt grinned, “Oh Percy really?” he asked excitedly.

“You’re too adorable to say no to,” Percival said. Newt grinned from ear to ear, pressing his lips to his boyfriend’s.

“God I love you,” he purred.

“Remember that when Theseus has killed me,” Percival said with a little smirk. Newt couldn’t help but chuckle.

“He wouldn’t do that to me love, don’t you worry,” Newt promised.

* * *

The Ministry was decorated beautifully for the holidays, snow flurries tumbled from the sky down onto the assortment of Ministry officials and their families. It was nice to be back in London, Newt thought. After so long away, he knew Percival would happily move to London and join the Ministry, if that’s what Newt wanted, and times like these, Newt almost considered it. Only, he loved his friends back in New York. Jacob and Queenie were getting married soon, he couldn’t possibly miss that.

“Brother,” Theseus said excitedly as he spotted Newt and Percival. Newt smiled happily at his older brother. “How was the portkey?”

“I’m used to them by now,” Newt said with a shrug. “Bit less boring than the steamship though.”

Theseus chuckled, patting his back, as he turned to Percival, and held out his hand. “No hard feelings about the er, nose business?”

Percival laughed, “Not at all,” he said with a smile, shaking the other man’s hand.

“Excellent. Actually, Percy, I’d like to introduce you to some people,” he said wrapping an arm around Percival’s shoulders to drag him off.

“But,” Newt argued.

“Won’t be but a minute,” Theseus promised over his shoulder. Newt glared as Theseus took his boyfriend to meet the Minister for Magic and several of their Aurors. Within moments, Percival was surrounded by several young women, laughing and chatting with the older man, casually touching his shoulder. Newt pursed his lips, he refused to be the sort of person who got jealous, it was just a little casual flirting. Plenty of people flirted with Percival, and why not. He was attractive. Merlin, he was attractive. And funny, and oh so powerful, and he could easily have anyone he wanted, man or woman.  _And he chose you,_ a voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Queenie’s, reminded him. Newt sighed, worrying his lower lip and trying not to feel some type of way when he saw one of the women, getting a little too close for comfort, she was all but leaning on Percival’s shoulder, whispering something in his ear. Newt glared, storming across the ballroom toward’s his boyfriend, casually inserting himself beside the other man, wrapping his arms around Percival’s waist.

Percival smiled, placing a kiss to the top of Newt’s curls. Newt barely resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at the girl who’d been flirting with his boyfriend earlier. She pouted, turning away and Newt couldn’t help but feel proud of himself.

“What are you up to?” Percival whispered in his ear.

“Nothing dear, why?” Newt asked.

“You’re not normally this affectionate in public,” Percival replied. “Were you jealous?” Newt flushed crimson, “Because of that girl who was hitting on me before?”

“I… no…”

Percival smirked pressing a kiss to the side of his boyfriend’s head. “You’re so cute.”

Newt couldn’t help but pout at that, “Not cute,” he huffed.

“Oh you’re adorable my love,” Percival said, excusing himself from the others he had been talking to, and pulling Newt into a dark corner. “Absolutely adorable,” he purred. “The thought of you, being jealous of some girl when I have you,” he growled against his throat, pressing him up against a pillar. Newt gasped. “You who lights a fire under me, you for whom I am  _always_ hard, and hungry, ready to devour every inch of you that you let me.” Newt whimpered at the other man’s words. “You who has bewitched the entire staff of MACUSA that  _everyone_ seems to bend to your will,” he said pressing soft kisses to Newt’s throat. “How could I  _possibly_ think of anyone else but you?”

Newt felt himself melt at Percival’s words. “Please,” he whispered.

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Percival said, nipping at his throat. Newt whined.

“Percy, oh Merlin, mmm, want you so bad.” Percival grinned.

“Hmm, if only I could find an office somewhere around here,” he said, dragging Newt further away from the ballroom in search of a place they could sneak away to.

“What about the loo?” Newt said, desperate.

Percival laughed, “As you wish my love,” he purred. They made a left, disappearing into the loo, locking the door behind them. Percival growled, lifting Newt onto the sink as he pulled down his trousers and pants fast. Newt gasped as the cold marble hit his ass, but the discomfort was quickly replaced when Percival lifted his legs onto his shoulders and dropped to his knees. “Gods you’re so beautiful,” Percival said spreading Newt’s asscheeks to bury his face there. Newt moaned.

“Oh Percy,” he cried, gripping the mirror, behind him. Percival grinned, ghosting his finger’s up Newt’s thigh as he continued eating his ass with vigor, swirling his tongue around the rim, and wiggling it as far as he could inside. Newt moaned. “Mmm, P-Percy,” he stammered. “Please, take me, claim me,” he growled.

Percival chuckled against his hole, “So impatient baby. You know I’ll always take care of you.”

Newt sighed, “Mmm but I’m so hard, and I want you inside me so bad,” he whined.

Percival smiled. “How could I possibly say no to that?” he said, and got to his feet, pressing his lips to Newt’s chest before he unzipped his pants and shoved his cock into Newt’s tight hole. “Fuck. How is it you’re still as tight and perfect as the first time I fucked you?” he growled against Newt’s throat. Newt whined, arching off the counter as Percival slammed into him. “So beautiful,” he growled. “So mine.”

“Yes,” Newt hissed. Percival sucked hard on Newt’s throat, fucking him mercilessly. Newt moaned, and writhed, screaming in ecstasy. He didn’t care who heard him now.

“Fuck yeah baby. Let everyone hear who makes you scream as you come,” Percival growled in his ear.

“Oh Percy, mmm… so close, p-please let me come, Percy.”

Percival grinned, slamming hard into his prostate then, “Come for me, beautiful,” he growled. Newt groaned, coming hard across his chest as Percival fucked him harder and deeper, never letting up. Newt shuddered with aftershocks from the intensity of his orgasm, while Percival fucked him through it. Newt whimpered when Percival bit down on his throat just before coming himself deep inside the auburn-haired man. Percival sighed as he pulled out his wand and placed a spell over Newt. Newt shivered as he felt the tingle of magic from the inside. “Just wanted to make sure you kept my come inside you for the rest of the night,” Percy said kissing his lips before he pulled on his trousers once more and helped Newt pull on his.

Newt shuddered at the sensation as he got to his feet. His legs were still weak, and his ass was sore, oh so wonderfully sore. He loved when Percival set a brutal pace, pounding him as though he wished to mark him for weeks to come. “Come on,” Percival said, wrapping his arms around Newt’s shoulder as he pulled him out of the bathroom and back towards the ball. It was still in full swing, Newt shivered as Percival pulled him in for a dance.


End file.
